Never
by PrimitiveParadox
Summary: Ginny and Draco aren't cheesy. They just don't like to change things.


**So I am back, after ages now. This is just a one-shot I came up with.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 _Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley weren't a cheesy couple. That's what they claimed. But whenever Ron saw them, he complained of cheesiness threatening to block his arteries._

* * *

 _/I/_

The Weasley household was brimming with people, and that was saying something considering the amount of kids they had.

The Weasley kids were lounging around, along with their kids, roaming around in pajamas. Ron and Harry were deeply invested in a game of wizard chess. Bill and Charlie were up in the attic creating havoc, as Mrs. Weasley said.

Ginny and Draco were lounging (snogging) around, much to Ron's distaste. Suddenly Ginny yawned, again, and didn't cover her mouth, _again_ , and Percy couldn't take it anymore. Too bad Draco wasn't in the room.

"Ginevra, how many times do I have to teach you to cover your mouth while yawning? Seriously, act like a lady."

Ginny scoffed at this, and yawned again just for good measure. Draco came back from the kitchen just in time to cover Ginny's mouth with his own hand. Just like he always did since he learned of Ginny's dislike for covering her mouth while yawning.

Ginny smiled up at him.

"Seriously, Ginny, Percy is right. When will you start covering your mouth while yawning?"

"When you will stop covering it."

Draco rolled his eyes and leaned it.

"I think it's never happening then."

Ron pretended to puke at the cheesiness oozing out of them while they blissfully snogged.

* * *

 _/II/_

Draco hurried home. It had been a busy day at work and he was late for the dinner he had promised Ginny. As he turned in the lock and stepped in, he was met with silence instead of an angry Ginny.

Entering in, he heard soft sobs from behind the kitchen shelf. He ran in to see Ginny sobbing like a child, and concern settled itself on his face.

"Gin, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Is everything alright? Are you hurt? Is it paining?"

"DRACO STOP. I'm not hurt and it isn't paining. I'm fine."

"No you are not. You're looking as if someone punched you in the guts, Ginny. Tell me what is wrong?"

"I…I just… I went to see Narcissa, seeing how it is Lucius' birthday and everything. I thought she might… like it."

Draco sighed. Things weren't all rainbows and sunshine between Ginny and Narcissa. The older woman still held a strong dislike for the Weasleys' and Ginny's eccentric history with Lucius hadn't helped the case.

"Gin, why do you even try? I've accepted that she might not come around anytime soon. Why do you put yourself through this?"

Ginny just mumbled something that sounded vaguely like 'because she is your mother'.

Draco sighed and held her closer.

"Seriously, when will you stop doing this?"

"When you'll stop loving her."

Draco sighed and hugged her close. Ginny nodded in his chest.

"I know, Draco. It's never happening."

* * *

 _/III/_

That day when Ginny Weasley entered her house, she wasn't too shocked to find the kitchen ablaze. But, that is not to say that she wasn't angry.

"For Merlin's sake, Draco! What have you done to my kitchen?"

"I was just attempting to cook a dinner for us, is all."

Draco was standing with a spatula in one hand, smeared with pasta sauce. Ginny would have found the sight extremely funny otherwise, but she couldn't ignore her burnt down kitchen in the background.

"Seriously, Draco. How many times have I told you not to try cooking? You can't cook to save your life, idiot. All you ever manage is to burn down my kitchen."

Draco stood with his head hung and shoulders hunched, and Ginny couldn't help but smile at how petite he looked. She knew how much he wanted to cook for her but well, now was not the time.

She went up to him and hugged him, ignoring the sauce all over him.

"When will you stop burning my kitchen down, Draco?"

"When you'll stop giving me such hugs afterwards."

Ginny smiled up at him.

"Never happening."

* * *

 _/IV/_

It was Harry's wedding, and Ron was lost in a swarm of unknown faces. He suddenly found Draco and Ginny being harassed by a very excited Rita Skeeter, and proceeded to help them. He reached there in time to see Rita asking a very inappropriate question.

"Mr. Malfoy, there have been reports that your marriage with Ginevra Weasley is on the rocks. Any comments?"

Ron seethed at the question, but Draco's calm demeanor told him that he was equipped to handle the question.

"Well, Ms. Skeeter, I don't suppose this is the place for any questions but just for the record, she is Ginevra _Malfoy_ , and the last time I checked, which was last night, our marriage was on the bed, not any rocks."

Skeeter was shocked at the meaning behind his words, and Ron grew redder than his hair. Ginny smirked and Draco stood there with a tiny smile on his face. As they ushered away the reporter, Ron couldn't help but interrupt the now snogging couple.

"Seriously, you can't keep it to yourself?

Ginny innocently batted her eyelashes at him.

"Keep what to ourselves, dear brother?"

Ron groaned internally.

"When will you stop killing me with all the unsolicited information?"

"When you'll stop getting killed by it, Weasley."

Ron scowled at Draco as Ginny laughed.

"Oh Draco, it is never happening. Right Ron?"

Ron found it better to leave the scene.

* * *

 _Ron sighed. They were cheesy. He just had to gather proof._

 **I really love the possible dynamic between Ron and Draco. It would have been fun, I think.**

 **Please read and review. x**


End file.
